Sharing a Shower
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. During the year as hunters with Dean. "So are you telling me if you shared a shower with another guy it'd result in sex?"


Sharing a Shower

Summary:

Part of the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. During the year as hunters with Dean. "So are you telling me if you shared a shower with another guy it'd result in sex?"

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dean or any concept from Supernatural.

* * *

"I'm impressed," Dean said, watching the two women order two more rounds of shots of the bartender's hardest liquor. If the number of drinks it took to get the two of them tipsy was any indication it might take them six barrels of whisky to get them so drunk they couldn't walk. As it was when their shots had arrived the waitress informed the pair they were being cut off as she didn't want either of them to get alcohol poisoning.

Azul stuck her tongue out at the waitress's retreating back. "As if such a thing were possible wench!"

The hunter chuckled.

Amarilla yanked on the blue-eyed girl's collar toward herself. "Hey, were you staring at her ass?"

Zul gave her a look. "No."

He snorted.

The dark-haired woman glared at him, "Shuddup! I wasn't staring at her ass!" She turned and pulled Amara closer to her and began whispering in her ear.

Amara blinked, then her face began heating up and finally she burst out laughing.

The blue-eyed woman grinned, pulling away.

Dean shook his head. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"HEY!"

The three of them looked over at the waitress who was currently glaring at some grinning drunk guy. As she turned to walk away Mar and Zul began laughing while Dean tilted his head, eyes zooming in on a small piece of paper stuck to her back read _Smack my Ass :D_.

He grinned and turned to Azul. "When did you put that there?"

She giggled. "When she was bent over in front of me showing her tits."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Mar, let's dance!" The tipsy woman suddenly said, pulling Amara out of her seat.

Dean was just happy they were at an actual club this time. Last time there hadn't even been any music and well, their dancing had gotten them kicked out.

Their dancing started out innocently and rather humorous.

He had a feeling they were dancing so silly on purpose.

Then they moved somewhat closer, one of them always being in constant contact with the other.

Dean laughed as the pair linked arms and went around in circles before one of them was twirled out. A half hour later when they were wrapped around each other and gently swaying he knew it was time to go before they finally collapsed.

Amara and Azul held onto one another as they slowly made their way to their bed, barely able to kick their shoes off without falling over before they collapsed.

He chuckled as he threw the sheet over them and left. When he woke up the following morning and heard the shower running he shook his head with a grin. He didn't know how they did it. Then to his surprise he heard a moan come from the bathroom. Dean stared at the door doubtfully. They weren't. But moans continued to come from there and it was when he heard a moan that was distinctively someone who had not been moaning earlier that his eyes widened. Holy shit, they were! They were totally doing it in the shower! When they finally came out he was grinning at them.

They both raised a brow at him.

"So did you two enjoy your shower?"

The pair frowned slightly.

"Of course," Azul answered, a little confused. "I always enjoy Mar's scalp massages the morning after drinking too much."

His jaw almost dropped. "A scalp massage! Are you telling me you two took a shower together naked and didn't have sex?!"

Amara promptly hit him with a rolled up newspaper and sighed. "So are you telling me if you shared a shower with another guy it'd result in sex?"

He blushed but didn't say anything, which made the two women burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! He'd totally fuck a guy in the shower!" Zul giggled while the blonde was close to rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

To Frustrate Thy Enemy

Summary: 

Part of the "Cousins a Couple Times Removed" universe. What could've happened if Raphael decided to torture Amy and Barkiel together in the same room?


End file.
